


Through All Lifetimes

by Seulrene_4_Life



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Irene - Freeform, Love, Red Velvet, Reincarnation, Romance, happyending, seulgi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seulrene_4_Life/pseuds/Seulrene_4_Life
Summary: The woman with striking but now dull monolid eyes with her last dying breath choked out a whisper, “Through all lifetimes, I will find you.”————Bae Joohyun is a lawyer from a well-known law firm ran by her boyfriend’s family, the Parks. Although her job pays her good money with several perks, she is more or less not satisfied; it jaded her. Not to mention, her relationship with Bogum which has been nothing but perfect for the last three years had recently started taking the path towards breaking up.Their problem started along with her dreams. Vivid images of a beautiful warrior-like woman frequently invading her dreams kept Joohyun on her toes and leaving her anticipating for more, it is as if showing her that she had a life she lived before.Sick and tired of her job, her relationship and personal problems, she decided to cool-off for some time to take a rest. It just happened that she met this strangely familiar artist in an art gallery.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Princess and Her General

Bae Joohyun, 27 and a very successful Civil Lawyer sighed for the nth time. The stress and tightly packed schedules are taking a toll on her mental health. Lifting small, dainty fingers, she gently massaged her temples to ease the worsening headache and leaned her back on the comfortable swivel chair.

Yet again, another sigh escaped her lips before she muttered to herself, “Come on, Joohyun this will be over before you know it.” then proceeded to read over and sign papers regarding her new client. It was an idol suing his own company for mistreatment, lack of salary and also according to him, sexual harassment. 

She eyed the clock, finding out that it will be two hours before she has to go to her shared apartment with her boyfriend, Park Bogum. He is a filthy rich business man, as his family also owned the firm she is currently working in. However, boredom came to him and he decided to pursue the celebrity’s life. Due to his family’s fame all over South Korea and his dashing looks, he had landed many contracts for acting gigs. Because of this, Joohyun’s boyfriend of three years had become busier than he was before. 

Don’t get her wrong, Bogum is a sweetheart and a gentleman. Always taking her out for dates whenever they can and keeping her updated whenever he has a film to shoot overseas. Joohyun actually thought that he was giving more than she could reciprocate because she is by nature not showy with her affections. She is fine with her life, a nice and kind boyfriend, a job where she earns a lot, and a circle of friends whom she can trust her life with. Though, she still feels that something is lacking. It felt like she is not living her life to the fullest. Yes, she is fine. Is she happy though? 

Her continuous reading and signing were cut off when her phone rang and saw Bogum was dialling her, she picked it up and then tried to maneuver the phone so it is squeezed between her shoulder and her ear as her hands are both busy with the paperworks.

”Hey babe, still at work?” she heard over the phone.

”Yes, oppa and I will be at home in less than two hours.” Joohyun answered, “By the way, are you in Seoul already?”

”Yup, I’ll just go by at umma's and then I will pick you up later okay? We’re going out on a date night.” She could picture his cute grin while saying this.

”Oh, where will you be taking me?”

”It is a surprise, we’ll go back home so that you can dress fancy.”

Before Joohyun could reply, Bogum spoke again, “So I’ll see you later babe, love you. Bye.” then the line went dead and Joohyun resumed her scanning the papers over, she is tired but Bogum and her hadn’t seen each other in a while - two weeks to be exact - due to his filming of a new drama in Greece. She had been also busy that they weren’t able to contact each other so Joohyun guessed that this is her chance to make up for the two-week-no-communication.

● ● ●

As promised, Bogum picked her up from work and then they proceeded to their date night.

Joohyun told Bogum about her week, and he in turn narrated his. She tried to plaster on a smile, eventually managing a small but fake grin. Two weeks ago, before he went to Greece, they had a nasty fight. The subject? Her career choice. She no longer wants to be a lawyer and at this age, she has not yet pursued a career linked to her passion.

Dancing.

They had been at it for months already, Joohyun trying to convince Bogum that she wanted to be a dancer and his argument would always be about dancers earning close to nothing and he claimed that it will also damage his image, for he had the perfect family, perfect job and his girlfriend should also be perfect; being a lawyer in his opinion, is the perfect job for her.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are not happy with your job? Joohyun, babe, dancing will further sadden you. Look at them, they work their bodies off and then what? They don't even earn enough for themselves."

She would counter with an argument of her own, stating that happiness doesn't depend on how much you earn but it lies solely on your passion to which he failed to understand.

He would violently thrash around and destroy whatever he gets his hands on in his rage, and Joohyun who is not a fan of loud noises would fear his tantrums. These violent reactions started only recently, telling Joohyun that there is something wrong with her boyfriend. 

Alas, they would still make up. Bogum would leave their home (in this case, he left for Greece) for a few days and then will come back with apologies and flowers and she will forgive him immediately. They would not aknowledge the subject. It is as if they are sweeping it under the rug, only for it to resurface for them to argue over again. 

"-and then I almost forgot that my harness wasn't attached. I thought my life flashed before my eyes but luckily there were these huge pillows that break my fall. You wouldn't want a disabled boyfriend now, would you?" he chuckled and she smiled again, the emotion not reaching her eyes.

As they continued their meal, Joohyun's phone rang again. It is an email from the dance studio she secretly auditioned in while Bogum is away. Gulping, she quickly scanned the message and her stomach dropped. She is happy, yes but her boyfriend is in front of her and knowing that he is nosey, he might ask what it is. 

"Oppa, please excuse me. I need to use the bathroom," she hastily stood up and went to the women's bathroom to freshen up but she made a mistake.

She accidentally left her phone on the table. 

Curious, Bogum waited for her to disappear before he eyed her phone and then tried to unlock it. After three attempts, he managed to guess the password and quickly went to the most recent app his girlfriend left. Anger began bubbling in his chest upon reading the email his girlfriend received. How dare she to do this behind his back?!

"Dear Ms. Bae Joohyun,

Hello, this is Kim Yerim of K&P Dance Studio. I apologize for messaging you at such a late hour but this will be only quick. I am happy to inform you that you passed the audition and you can begin your lessons as soon as you can, tomorrow can be a good start. Furthermore, after assessing your skills, you will have a chance to become one of SM Entertainment's number one popstar, Son Wendy's back up dancers for her tour! We would like to hear from you as soon as possible. Have a good night!"

After calming herself, Joohyun went back to their table. What she saw almost made her stop in her tracks. Almost. Bogum is shaking with fury while his knuckles are white from gripping her phone too hard. He looked up as she carefully sat on the chair and he seethed.

"Joohyun, what the fuck did I just read?"

"Oppa, I can explain, please don't b-" she wasn't even able to answer him as he slammed his fist on the table. Many of the costumers in the high-end restaurant watched, shocked.

"Shut up," his voice lowered dangerously, and then gestured for the bill. After paying for it, he forcefully pulled Joohyun away from her seat and then went to the parking lot. Joohyun was on the verge of tears because his grip on her arm hurt. The man opened the door of the passenger's side and then shoved her inside and then slammed it close, Joohyun covering her ears as she repeatedly shook from fright.

Settling himself down on the driver's seat, he took a deep breath and growled lowly.

"Are you going behind my back?!"

"Oppa, please. I have been trying to tell you for months already. Being a lawyer is not for me," she pleaded.

"Isn't earning a lot enough for you? I told you already Joohyun, dancing is bullshit!"

She bristled at this, "Dancing is my passion, you have to respect that!"

"Dancers do not deserve the respect Joohyun! It's not even a professional job! What will the people say if they saw me, Park Bogum one of the South Korea's most famous actors dating a lowly dancer? It will bring shame to my family! Babe, I care about you and I am deeply concerned. What do you think my appa will say if he found out that his son's girlfriend who he helped get into his own law firm decided that she wanted to quit?!"

This time, Joohyun did not hold back with her words and scoffed,"All you care about is your image and your ego! And for your information, I got into Park Law and Associates because of my hard work alone! I am not happy anymore, can't you see?"

"To hell with that Joohyun! You are such an ungrateful bitch. How can you not be satisfied with what we have right now? Our life is already perfect is it not?!" he hit the steering wheel before starting the car and backing out of the parking lot. He tried to take calming breaths.

She did not reply, somehow her words died on her throat as she hugged herself and then rubbed her hands up and down on her arms as he accelerated down the road, uncaring about Joohyun's fright of being in speeding cars.

Once they were back to their apartment, he did not even wait for her as he went inside first. She entered the apartment and heard the loud crash of a glass against concrete. Apparently, her boyfriend decided that after drinking water from his glass, it will be a nice decoration for their kitchen. In shards.

He bristled upon seeing her again, "Just what is it that makes you happy with dancing, huh?" 

"Because I used to dance with my umma Bogum, and you know this!"

"It was her who was the dancer, not you. You are born to be a lawyer! Maybe you only went to that studio because you are cheating on me! Tell me, who is he?!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed at his accusation. She tried to rub them away and exhaled heavily.

"How dare you Bogum?! I will never, ever cheat on you and you of all people should know!"

He was taken aback, but he gathered his composure. He walked past her aiming to leave the apartment like he always does whenever they fight, colliding his shoulder with the petite woman's and then slammed the door shut with so much force the apartment shook a little.

That night, Joohyun resigned to the couch and not on their bed to get some rest. Fatigue had overtaken and she left today's concerns for tomorrow as she went to her dreamland, which she silently called her favorite place. Her solace. Her sanity. Her fantasy.

● ● ●

"May I take my Lady for this dance?"

Irene Bae smiled, as she gazed at the love of her life, General Seulgi Kang of the palace. Her tall and strong stature, tanned skin, dark and long locks held by a tie, her straight eyebrows, plump lips, proud nose and her most favorite physical feature, her sarang's monolid eyes which hold so much fire and a gentle warmth within them. Adding these all up, her General is strikingly beautiful with an equally beautiful soul.

"Yes you may, General." she placed her hand on the taller woman's open palm as she brushed off some dirt from her hanbok.

The night was still young, as the two women cherished each moment with each other for their time is limited. The giggling general had managed to sneak the equally happy princess from her chamber, avoiding all the palace guards and went through each hallway where she had not assigned anyone for the night. She rode her horse with the petite princess' arms circled on her waist towards the river a few miles away from the palace to assure their privacy.

Together, with Irene's arms around her neck, Seulgi's on her waist and forehead to forehead, they whispered sweet nothings to each other, promising to never leave or forsake one another no matter the circumstances.

This union of theirs is by all means forbidden, Seulgi not only absent of the possession of royal blood, but they are also both women. Korea absolutely abhors relationship of the same gender. Furthering this, Princess Irene Bae of England is bethroted to Emperor Garam as the young emperor took notice of her when His Majesty's King William went to South Korea to solidify their state union who brought his eldest daughter, young Princess Irene with him. 

Duty-bound, Princess Irene accepted her faith when her father had agreed to the engagement proposal that will strengthen the union more. She was unhappy but had no choice.

She did not expect her gloominess to be swept off and replaced with happiness in the form of a goofy Korean army general -and a woman, which is unheard of- with a dashing smile and crescent-like eyes with a very bright personality.

And Irene thought, maybe. Just maybe. She will give everything for this woman to be hers, nation union be damned.


	2. The Lawyer and The Artist

"Dear Ms. Bae Joohyun,

Hello, this is Kim Yerim of K&P Dance Studio. I apologize for messaging you at such a late hour but this will be only quic-" 

blah blah blah

The words seemed mocking to Joohyun. It's like her happiness is just a short message away, but something is holding her back. It felt so close yet so far.

She is currently sitting on her desk in her home office, Macbook open and had been staring at the email for quite a while now, her hot chocolate -now warm- placed but untouched. Not in the mood to go to work today, she decided to take a sick day off to which her superior accepting with a reply of, "You have been working hard, Joohyun. You deserve your rest." 

Last night before she drifted off to sleep, her boyfriend sent her a quick text saying, "I'm sorry for being angry at you. If only you would have listened to me, we wouldn't have fought at all." to which she did not respond to, too tired and aggravated. Now, she does not even know his whereabouts.

Tsh, if only you could listen to me.

Cutting her thoughts off, she focused on the email again. She is still hesitating but typed her own response of acceptance anyway. She felt a spark of rebellion, momentarily forgetting about her and her boyfriend's banter last night. Though, before she was about to send it, her phone notified her that she received a message from her friend, Yongsun.

Yong: joohyun? r u busy? i have something to tell you. it is very urgent, you see.

She raised a brow in curiosity before sending her reply.

Baechu: no, i'm on a day off. what is it?

Yong: you'll see, just meet me at this cafe. i'll send you the address. pls come quick.

Upon receiving the address, she was confused. It was nearby her workplace, where she and Bogum would go to whenever they had a short free time.

Baechu: i'll be there in 20.

Yong: 20? no, 10 or nothing. hurry up u slowpoke!!!

She rolled her eyes at her friend before dressing up and then went to her car to meet with the impatient woman, leaving her message to the studio unsent.

● ● ●

What the FUCK is this?

She met up with the blonde haired girl and then was unceremoniously pulled into a booth. No pleasantries were given and the woman did not even let her order before pointing to a booth a few tables away from them.

Bogum and a woman! An unfamiliar one at that.

Now, Joohyun is not a jealous woman, no sir. Bogum never gave her a something to doubt his faithfulness. Besides, he also kept his relationship with his co-stars strictly professional.

But whatever she is seeing right now is far from professional. Her boyfriend of three freaking years is getting too comfortable with the woman he is with, smiling and laughing with her. In addition to that, there are these small smacks of kisses here and there, before continuing to dig into their shared slice of cake.

"I'm sorry Hyun. You and him haven't broken up yet, right?"

"No, we only fought last night." she gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself and not to make a scene, "He is such a hypocrite for calling me a cheater last night when clearly, he is the one who's smooching a woman off while his girlfriend is at their home!" she laughed bitterly and she tried so hard not to show her vulnerability. She sucked it up and put on her big girl panties, refraining from letting her tears fall.

"Do you want me to beat him up? I'm quite strong you know," she tried to make light of the mood.

She snorted, "He does not deserve your time. I will give him a piece of my mind," the plan to not make a scene had left her thoughts.

Joohyun stood up and walked to them, to which Yongsun followed behind her. Since her boyfriend's -soon to be ex-boyfriend- back is to them, he did not notice the five-foot-two women not until Joohyun tapped his shoulder.

His smile quickly vanished and panic had risen up in his pupils which he tried to cover up and then laughed nervously. 

He stood up to face them, "J-joohyun, babe! Hi, why are you here?" 

She scoffed, "I don't know Bogum," she spat with venom, "Maybe you should ask your lady friend who you seem to be getting too comfortable with?"

Sweat started beading on his brows, "R-right, this is Jinri, she is one of my co-actors, m-meet my girlfriend, Joohyun." he barely choked out his words.

"Girlfriend? How dare you call me your girlfriend when you were busy lip-locking with this woman?!" 

"B-babe... It's not what you think, let me explai-"

This time, it was Yongsun who cut him off, "Oh come on boy, you're clearly cheating, no explanation is needed!"

Joohyun pinched the bridge of her nose, not bothering to stop her friend as she ranted to her ex-boyfriend. She can't take it anymore. Without really thinking, she slapped him across his right cheek, hard. Jinri gasped and tried to reach out to Bogum but cowered in fear when she received an icy glare from Joohyun. 

Joohyun was a tad bit thankful that today's a slow day and not many people know her here. Less embarrassment to deal with.

"That is for cheating on me!"

Another slap.

"That is for accusing me that I am the one who cheated!"

"And that-" Third slap, "-is for dictating me with my career choice," she spat. "Oh and one more thing, I'm kind enough to give you two days to get your things from my apartment." 

"We're over." were her final words.

He was speechless, and his cheek is red from the constant slaps. Yongsun, being the crazy bestfriend she is, she pulled back her fist and then punched him on the gut making him double over and fall on his ass. Joohyun almost smiled.

Well, I guess he deserved that.

"For the record, you are not even good enough for Joohyun anyway. You're not even half of a man as my girlfriend is and she's a woman!" the blonde said with her hand on her hip.

Together, the two bestfriends left the café, chins held high. Yongsun drove Joohyun home and then left her to take a cab but made sure to remind Joohyun to call her if she ever needed anything. She is a doctor, and she was just paged from the hospital.

Now that she was alone, tired and angry, the tears she so desperately tried to hold back ran freely down her cheeks as she cried herself to sleep. 

● ● ●

"A flower for the Princess." 

The General faced the sitting princess and then kneeled before her. She brushed off the hair that escaped from her delicate bun and then placed the daisy on her ear. Today, Seulgi decided that she would sneak the princess off to a meadow with a huge field of flowers surrounding it. She even brought food for the both of them. 

Irene blushed at this, and then Seulgi decided to steal a kiss with a grin, her cheeks reddening even more.

"Seulgi, when will we be together for good? The palace is stifling and I can no longer bear it!"

"Patience, my love," she sat beside the woman and her brown eyes bore into Irene's obsidian ones, "I am still crafting my plan but it will be finished shortly. After that, we will abandon everything and we will live together away from the clutches of the palace, this I promise you." 

Princess Irene smiled brightly, "You will take me away from this place?"

"Yes, my princess." she kissed her forehead to which the smaller lady purred in content and then burrowed her face into the general's neck, inhaling her scent which she had grown to love.

"Oh Seulgi, thank you thank you thank you!" giggles escaped her mouth in her joy, as she pushed the general to lie down on the blanket they are sitting on then proceeded to kiss her passionately and then continuing to talk more.

She is happy, very much so. In a few days, she will be away from the palace's confines and she will be free to spend the rest of her waking days with her general but for now, they will do just fine with sneaking out.

The princess felt comfortable enough and she drifted off to a nap on her general's chest. Seulgi carefully laid the princess on the blanket and then gathered her materials. She had been secretly painting, Irene as her muse. Shortly after she finished, she woke Irene up before sundown.

After packing everything up, and then Seulgi took the princess to her chamber with the flimsy excuse that Irene wanted to go horse-riding but they got lost, ignoring the fact that General Seulgi Kang actually memorized every nook and cranny of the palace grounds and its borders.

Soon, they will be together.

● ● ●

It had been a week after they had broken up, her umma receiving the news of their break up, calling her eldest daughter and offering to visit her to which she responded to with an, "I will be fine, umma." 

Since gossip really does go around quickly, the headlines featured Bogum who cheated on his "pretty" girlfriend with his pretty co-star. Currently, his career is taking a hit. His family did not even message Joohyun and questioned nothing when she sent a resignation letter to the firm.

Good for that cheating jerk.

She felt strangely relieved now that she is free from her ex's grip and dictations. Come to think of it, she and Bogum had never actually agreed on one thing, but Joohyun forced herself to agree to disagree because she avoided conflicts.

I'm so pathetic.

She stressed-clean her apartment to rid herself of every memory she and Bogum had. Also, her email of response was not still sent, and she feared that the studio's offer was already closed.

She had not went out for a week, so she decided to take a walk along the night streets to get a breath of fresh air, but first she had to do something.

Fixing herself a mug of hot chocolate, she went to her desk and then powered her Macbook up. She lifted her legs to sit on the chair more comfortably, her attire of choice which is a pair of sweatpants and her favorite oversized t-shirt with Snowball the bunny imprinted, only added up to the comfort. Pushing her glasses to sit properly on her nose bridge, she typed her response to the studio, unconsciously smiling from the excitement of what's to come.

After a quick scan, and sending the email, she stood up and took a shower to prepare for her night stroll.

● ● ● 

Joohyun is by no means an artist. She accepted her faith that she is untalented when it comes to art, when she actually paid her younger sister back when they were in middle school to draw projects for her. 

But, she appreciates and loves art too, and is awed by such talented artists, that's why her apartment has a few paintings adorning the walls.

So, it was no surprise that she is on an art gallery a few blocks away from her apartment. Apparently, a famous artist is here tonight to showcase her pieces and is open for selling some of them -she saw on the banner outside- and she felt excited from this, hoping to take home at least one art piece.

She does not know yet who the artist is, but she heard people mention that it is a woman. 

Wow. I wanna meet her.

People also stared at her as if she was an art piece which she noticed is strange. Surely she's not doing anything out of the ordinary, right?

A small kid, looking like he is barely at the age of six, tugged on her trousers to get her attention and then smiled a huge toothy smile, a few milk teeth missing. Joohyun gasped in awe internally because she wanted to squeeze the boy's cheeks but refrained and then returned a smile of her own to which he giggled at.

"Unnie, you are so pretty on the painting but you are prettier in real life!" he gushed excitedly.

Hm, maybe he saw a painting and accidentally thought it was me.

She replied, "Oh, and which painting might it be, young man? What is your name?"

"I'm Kang Daniel and I am-" he held up six fingers, "come on unnie, the painting is just nearby!"

Joohyun let the boy lead her towards the said painting as he grasped on her pinky finger. What she saw left her stunned.

The painting's entitled Irene, but it is marked only for a showcase, not for sale. What startled her though is the woman on the painting. It looked exactly like her! The woman is seated on a throne elegantly, a crown placed on her head with a soft smile adorning her beautiful features. It is as if Joohyun is royalty herself! But she refrained from assuming. Maybe, the artist had painted someone who looked exactly like her because as far as she remembers, she never became a subject for a portrait.

Oh my God, what is this? Is this why people are giving me strange looks?!

"See? My unnie is good in painting!" the boy clapped with a wide grin.

"She is the artist who painted all of these?"

"Yes!" the boy responded proudly, "do you want to m-" 

Before he could finish they heard a female voice, calling for him.

"Daniel! Where are you? You promised to behave if I take you to one of my exhibits!" 

"I am here unnie! And I am a big boy now, I will not get lost!" he crossed his arms adorably with a pout and Joohyun laughed at this.

A few seconds later, a woman showed up and then walked to the two, Daniel leaving Joohyun's grasp to stand beside his older sister. Joohyun smiled and then looked at the woman in the face.

She gasped. Her mouth was open for a few seconds before she forced it to close, embarrassed.

She looks exactly like the woman who has been invading her dreams for the past few weeks! From the monolid eyes with the same fire and warmth in them, to the nose, lips and even the cuteness of her slightly chubby cheeks.

Nope, Joohyun did not just totally checked the beautfiul woman out as if she is one of the paintings displayed.

"General?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that? By the way, I am so sorry for my brother, he is taking all the beautiful women for himself right?" she chuckled and Joohyun flushed from the slight flirting and compliment.

"Unnie, you are mean!" the boy said and them hid his face on the artist's side.

Joohyun gathered her thoughts, "Oh no, he's quite a good company, showing me around the gallery." she smiled.

"See, at least this unnie is not teasing me!" Daniel pouted again.

"Oh, where are my manners, I am Bae Joohyun. Are you the artist?"

She nodded with a grin.

Joohyun continued, "Your artworks are so beautiful! I can't even choose which one I would like to buy!" she said and then held a hand for the lady to shake.

Th artist stopped her thoughts as she stared at the woman and then shook the outstretched hand with her sweaty one, suddenly nervous because she is so taken by the woman's beauty.

Gosh, even her hands are so sof- stop it Seulgi! She is not the princess!

"Hallo, I am Seulgi. Kang Seulgi." they made eye contact, both women holding confusion in their eyes upon the strange recognition.

Joohyun rarely cursed. Today is one of those rare occasions.

What.The. Actual. Fuck?


	3. The Bae and The Kang

Come to think of it, Bae Joohyun of Daegu's life had been pretty much simple. Uneventful to be exact. Raised by their mother alone -as their father now had another family of his own- Joohyun was the quiet and intelligent child whereas her sister, Suji is the loud and boisterous one. They grew up together until they became of age and then parted ways to chase their own dreams.

Her sister is now an accountant and had moved to Canada to expand her experience. A huge contrast to the girl who once almost set their school on fire. Oh yes, she's the rebellious one of the two. Now 23, she had settled down, calling Joohyun a few months ago to inform her that she is now engaged to her boyfriend and got a promotion at work. Life has never been better for her.

Joohyun, well. We all know it. At first, being a lawyer is exciting, always having new clients to provide her services to. She was even called the number one rookie lawyer back when she is only a year into the job, winning cases left and right. Now 27, she is single, jobless and aspiring to become a dancer. Strange that she made spontaneous decisions in a week, when she is the sister who always planned everything.

Her life had been bland for her, nothing strange and out of the normal happening.

Not until a few weeks ago when her first weird dream happened.

She never had consecutive dreams, brushing it off as a weird one the first time. What made her think it strange though, when they only consisted mainly of two people.

Princess Irene and General Seulgi.

She had found out about their names the second time and the princess whom she sees in her own point of view as if she really is the princess herself, freaked Joohyun out a bit. Not to mention, the charming general who swept the princess off of her feet -Joohyun was swept off of her feet- is too damn sweet and fun to be with.

She kind of felt sorry to think that she is happier with this woman who only existed in her mind. 

Strange dreams with strange people and strange events, what's next?

Oh, strange reality.

So picture her surprise when she found a painting of her (that's Princess Irene, hun) in an art exhibit with the title Irene! It is as if somebody had the same dreams as she had.

To top it off, she met the artist who, even though the world has about a trillion names existing, with a striking resemblance to the general in her dreams, is named the same as the warrior!

Life is weird.

Gathering her thoughts and clearing her throat -she already made a fool out of herself just mere seconds ago- she came back to reality. Introductions were made but she felt skeptical at the turn of events.

Oh, and her hand is still on Seulgi's grasp.

Joohyun, calm your gay heart. It's already embarrassing.

She gave a tentative smile, to which the artist responded to with her own, eyes shaping like crescents.

That's too damn adorable.

"Um... so," she cleared her throat once again, "are there any other masterpieces here?"

Seulgi's smile became brighter, "Ah yes! Would you like me to show you around Joohyun-ssi?" 

"Oh no, it's okay. You might be busy making sales," she politely denied the offer.

The monolid-eyed woman scoffed jokingly, "Nah, my assistant Jaemin's got it, that smooth-talking bastard," they laughed a little, "and besides, I already sold three which I am only aiming to sell for tonight."

"Well then, please lead the way madam." Joohyun jokingly said as the taller woman almost gapped at her beautiful smile. She composed herself to avoid making her look like a fool.

Okay Seulgi, she is not the princess but she sure as hell looks like one.

Side by side, with Daniel on Seulgi's other side they walked together, ignoring the painting of Irene. Joohyun guessed she can ask about it later.

She first showed Joohyun her earlier artworks, where she first started. Her ears reddened whenever the smaller woman would compliment her art.

She's got a good eye, I wanna marry her.

Seulgi mentally slapped herself for she had never thought of this about anyone not even Sunmi.

"What about this Seulgi-ssi? It seems like I can feel the sorrow within the swirls," Joohyun observed.

"Oh..." she bit her lip, "... I painted that while I was mourning my ex-fiancé's cheating." she quietly told Joohyun a small piece about her, "but I'm over her. Come to think of it, I felt silly for painting while drowning myself in tears and then binging upon several cans of Pringles; pathetic I know."

The dark-eyed woman touched her arm, "It's her loss though, you have been a wonderful company and a great lady, I can tell." she comfortingly said, making Seulgi's blush reach her cheeks.

She called above there, despite having no religion.

Jesus Christ Seulgi, quit the panic!

They both smiled to one another before continuing the walk along the exhibit, sans Daniel because he asked to be picked up and taken home as it is already late, the child getting cranky from his drowsiness.

"This one-" Seulgi gestured to a painting of a river, with two women sitting on the banks, faces unrecognizable but kind of familiar to Joohyun "-is one of the few I had been seeing in visions," she explained as Joohyun eyed the painting with focused interest, "kinda weird that I always dreamt of these."

Joohyun's eyebrows met in wonder, what if... what if this woman who looks like General Kang is actually having the same dreams? 

That's impossible, no two people dream of the same thing, right?

The comfortable atmosphere was cut off when a cute guy with a clipboard approach the two women and then tapped the artist's shoulder.

"Seulgi, we have a potential buyer," he excitedly informed.

"This one's on you, Jaemin. Tell you what, I'll give you half the earnings if you can sell it off in a good price," she bribed, "I have company here you see, she might be a potential buyer too!" she shot Joohyun a smile who listened to the two.

Jaemin, who is saving money up for his college education, nodded furiously with a twinkle on his eyes, "I'll make sure I can sell it off as expensive as I can!" he excitedly walked away, a skip on his steps as he left the two women alone once again.

"Hm, Thoughtful Kang," Joohyun teased to which Seulgi humbly denied.

They proceeded to the third floor, as Joohyun already chose the painting she would like to buy to which Seulgi offered to give her for free.

"I'm telling you Joohyun-ssi, I want to give this to you, as a gift." she tried to convince the woman to which she fired back an argument of her own.

"It's either I'll pay for it, or I won't take it," she crossed her arms, glaring at Seulgi to which the taller woman felt actually smaller between the two, shrinking under the icy cold glare.

She pouted -which Joohyun found adorable- "Fine, but at least accept my offer that I will have it delivered to your address for free," she scratched the back of her neck.

The scary aura instantly dissipated from Joohyun's features and then held her hand for a shake, "Great! We have an agreement!" she cheerfully said.

Damn, this lady's small but she sure is scary.

● ● ● 

The gallery had been closed an hour ago, but Seulgi doesn't want to part ways with the lawyer yet, so she offered to have dinner with each other on a small café a ten-minute walk away which Joohyun enthusiastically accepted.

As they ate and drank their hot mug of chocolate drink (they agreed upon favoring the same drink) the atmosphere lightened as they talked, conversing as if they had already known each other in years.

Seulgi turns out, is two years her junior which is young for someone who is already successful in life. She also told Joohyun that she got the talent from her father who was once also a great artist in his time. In turn, Joohyun told about her life as well.

"I am a lawyer," she blushed, "well, was because I quit my job not too long ago. I auditioned to become a dancer, my lifelong dream." to which Seulgi interjected a small, "Oooh, a dancer. That's sexy." Joohyun abruptly blushed.

"Oh that's why I almost never won that argument over my painting Joohyun-ssi, I feel betrayed!" she pouted again cutely.

"Because that painting, Seulgi-ssi, is too beautiful and unique to give it away for free," she sipped from her mug, "-and please call me Joohyun, if that is okay with you."

Seulgi lit up, so this means Joohyun is comfortable enough, right?

"Of course and um..."

To call Seulgi a huge flirt is an understatement.

"You can call me baby!" she almost slammed her forehead on the table, she can't help it. The lady is too fucking beautiful, "I m-mean y-you can call me Seulgi." she blushed furiously as Joohyun cackled over the failed flirting attempt.

Seulgi covered her face in mortification but Joohyun tried to dissipate the awkward feeling that Seulgi must be experiencing judging from her stuttering with her explanation.

"I've been meaning to ask you Seulgi, what inspired you to paint Irene?"

She's very, very curious over the painting of the woman who looked like her, except the royal clothing of course. The brunette eyed Seulgi as she seems like she's battling herself and then began fidgetting. She kind of felt guilty so she offered a get-away.

"It's okay if you don't wanna-" she was cut off.

"No!" Joohyun looked startled from the outburst and then Seulgi looked apologetic, "I mean, no." the artist removed her beret and placed it on the table to smooth her hair, "It's just... it's kinda strange and maybe you would not believe me where I got it from," she explained, "-and that painting actually looked like you, so I get why you asked about it." 

"Try me," Joohyun smiled which melted Seulgi's insides.

Ugh, now's not the time to be a blushing gay.

"I have never told anyone about this but um..." she swallowed, "For the past few weeks I have been dreaming of the same two people which baffled me because dreams are not suppossed to look like that, right?"

Joohyun nodded, urging her to continue.

"-then I happened to become fascinated by the princess, and I am afraid I might forget her so I painted her to be reminded. It is my most important art piece yet, so I don't want to put it up for sale, it's priceless to me. It's very silly of me to actually fall for someone who existed in my dreams," she continued, Joohyun listening attentively.

"It was titled Irene because that's her name, and her lover-" Joohyun cut her off.

"General Seulgi Kang." she added.

It is Seulgi's turn to curse.

What. The. Flying. Fuck. Is. Happening?

"W-what? How did you know?" confusion is now written all over her face.

"I kind of had the same dreams." 

Seulgi, in all her life had never known such thing to happen. She gaped at Joohyun, which the smaller woman explained her side and how she felt like she was the princess and Seulgi saying that she felt like she's the general.

"You both even had the same name! I almost called you general back at the gallery!" Joohyun almost yelled.

So many thoughts ran through their heads, confusion over the scenarios. Moreover, they became suddenly shy as their dreams portrayed the both of them as lovers.

"We need to find out what is happening to us." Seulgi determinedly stated to which Joohyun agreed to. 

They shared shy smiles, Seulgi feeling happy. She is starting to like Joohyun and she wanted to assume that Joohyun thinks the same way. 

It was already 1 in the morning when Seulgi offered to walk Joohyun home, to which the latter politely tried to turn down but she underestimated Seulgi's ability to persuade almost anyone.

So she found herself at the entrance of her apartment, with Seulgi waiting for a cab to come by.

"I had a great night, Seulgi. Thank you," she hesitated for a bit, but then pressed a soft kiss to the taller woman's cheek which reddened again for the nth time tonight, Joohyun on her tiptoes. She swore that all the blood on her body is now on her cheeks, feeling them heat up and she can also see the telltale color of pink dusting Joohyun's cheeks as well.

She gave Joohyun a stupid grin, stuttering her reply, "Y-you're welcome! I h-had a g-good time too!" her voice rising in pitch before she entered the cab. Clumsy as she always is, she accidentally hit her head on the roof of the taxi before she settled on the back seat, clutching the semi-bruised area with a small "Ow!"

Great, you managed to make a fool out of yourself a lot tonight, dumbhead.

Joohyun giggled and then waved a farewell to Seulgi, "Bye, Seulgi-ya. I'll see you around." she turned to walk to her apartment to rest.

Seulgi was not able to reply as the cab sped off to their destination. She sighed, looking like a love-sick puppy before she realized something.

She forgot to ask for Joohyun's number!

She knocked the back of head against the cushioned seats, silently punishing herself for her stupidity before she reach out to her back pocket to retrieve her phone. She felt for the phone but her fingers met something soft. Pulling it from her jean pocket carefully, she squinted her eyes when she found a napkin from the café she and Joohyun went to.

Written on it were 11 digits, instantly making Seulgi forget about the sting of the forming bruise on her forehead, with a neat scribble of "Joohyun❤" 

Oh, smart girl. She must have slipped it when she kissed my panicking gay-ass.

She cackled like crazy as if she just won a Bucksbaum Award then she saved the number on her phone as "Bunny Hyun" before sending a quick text.

As Joohyun was about to drift off to her sleep, her phoned pinged a message from an unknown number.

: knock knock!

She guessed it might be Seulgi so she typed a reply

J: who's there?

S: kiss

J: kiss who?

S: kiss me ;)

Joohyun laughed a bit and then typed her reply.

This flirt.

J: dork. go to sleep, Seulgi. rest well <3

Seulgi screamed and jumped around in her room as she saw the tiny heart emoji before composing herself.

S: you too, Joohyun. please do me a favor and save this number as "the hottest lady around"

J: shut up. i put "the clumsiest lady around"

TheHottestLadyAround: hmph, you're no-jam. i'll see you soon, good mor-night Hyunnie :D

Not receiving a reply from Joohyun, Seulgi quickly prepared her bed and then draped the warm duvet over her shoulders. Within minutes, snores can be heard as the hibernating bear drifted off to dreamland with a contented grin.

● ● ● 

General Kang Seulgi, no- she's now only Kang Seulgi, gathered her weapons after finally hunting the small chicken for tonight's dinner. She's no longer the general of the army, as she and Irene (who declared herself no longer a princess) had successfully were able to escape the palace, more or less unscathed.

Thinking about the past few months, they were able to live together in a small house, no royalties, no lavish meals and luxurious clothing but both had never been in bliss in each other's arms. Not to mention, they planned to elope, and sealed their vows with a kiss of many promises to come.

Upon reaching their home, she stepped inside from the back door and her wife greeted her warmly to which she grinned at. Irene is glowing and had never looked more beautiful even dressed in a hanbok of a commoner.

"Ah, I see my wife is up early," she rounded the kitchen's table, placed her dry lips to her wife's moist ones, and then pulling back after a second.

"Am I not always up early my love? You would not have woken up if it was not for me trying to rouse you from your incredibly deep slumber as if you have not slept for days!" she teased her wife before retrieving the bloody chicken from Seulgi's grasp and went to prepare a simple soup for the both of them.

"Also, some palace guards came by a while ago, if it was not for Sangmo, they would have found me," Irene said as she continued preparing the soup with Seulgi's assistance. She slapped her wife's sneaky hands lightly who tried to hide the vegetables so as to not be fed with them forcefully. 

"Ah, Sangmo you say? Of course he will help you, he fancies you!" Seulgi probably looked like a petulant child for sulking a bit, jealousy seeping through her words.

"Oh hush my overjealous wife, It is you who I only look at," emphasizing the word to remind her thick-headed spouse as she left the pot to boil and then sat beside a blushing Seulgi on the chairs, preparing to express her troubles.

Not even a day passed after they left the palace when they overheard the news of the furious emperor looking for his runaway bethroted who suspiciously also found his army general missing, in a nearby village they intended to rest for a while. After hearing about this, they immediately fled to avoid getting caught. Both knew the punishment they will face if the palace catches up to them.

Seulgi, death.

Irene, she will either be married to the emperor in advance and imprisoned to the palace forever, or she might be joining Seulgi in death

The runaway princess undoubtedly preferred the latter -it it were to happen- rather than marrying the cruel emperor and be confined once again.

"The palace is getting a lot closer to us, Seulgi. I am afraid that one day it is you or I who will be opening a door to them," her shoulders slumped almost in defeat.

Seulgi pulled Irene to her chest to comfort her, "At daybreak, we will leave this temporary home and travel further north. I have men in there who will help us escape to England. I'm sure your father the King will accept his beloved daughter back would he not?" she whispered to her wife.

The smaller woman smiled despite the tears threatening to spill, her wife's brilliant mind never failing to amaze her. "Of course he would! Oh, I love you so much," she said with so much adoration.

"And I love you too," Seulgi replied instantly.

One day more, and they will be free to cherish one another.


	4. The Past and The Present

re·in·car·na·tion

/ˌrēənkärˈnāSH(ə)n/

also known as rebirth; a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn

Joohyun squinted through her glasses as she read along her research for answers to quench her curiosity. She continued scrolling down;

There are instances in which the bond of two souls are so strong and unbreakable that they are reborn to be fated with each other again for souls are eternal who meet only through mortal bodies; no evidence yet has been found that the same souls lived through eternity to be reborn for each other more than two times.

Is this even real?

She clicked a link titled "Signs that Tell if Someone Belonged to Your Past”

1\. Meeting them will cause you to react greatly.

Well, cursing (albeit mentally, thank whoever deity is above there) during her and Seulgi’s first meeting certainly defines as a “great” reaction.

2\. You feel drawn to them for some unknown reason.

Accepting Seulgi’s invitation to have dinner on their first time seeing each other screams that Joohyun really is drawn to her, especially since the small woman does not trust anyone easily.

The kiss on the cheek too!

3\. It is love at first sight.

What the flipping heck?

See? Please read number 1 again.

Pink dusted her cheeks.

4\. Recurring dreams, possibly memories.

Ha, as if that was not obvious already.

5\. You seem to be in harmony, despite not yet knowing each other’s preferences.

Joohyun did notice this, when they shared a slice of carrot cake, Seulgi giving the area with most icing to her -a part which Joohyun favors the most- and then eating the bread part which she prefered.

Oh yes, they harmonized. Seulgi is very much observant because Joohyun was not verbal in showing that she liked it.

Moving on, she left the link and decided to delve into history. If the signs of reincarnation had perfectly described whatever is going on right now, then there’s a possibility that they both had really lived in the past.

She quickly typed Princess Irene England

Very few results had shown regarding the lady.

No image was shown but a summary is written.

Princess Irene of England, youngest daughter of King William Bae was born in the year of precisely 1850’s. The princess was known for her unmatched beauty, grace and intellect. Barely at the age of 18, the young princess was arranged for marriage to the then 20 year-old Emperor Garam Jo, one of the many who wanted the princess for themselves.

With the promise of a greater relationship and trades between the two nations, the King agreed to the engagement, thinking that marrying his daughter off to a powerful man will keep her from harm.

However, not a year later when the princess was found dead with another woman at the borders of Korea. It was found out that she had stabbed herself in the heart, effectively taking her own life.

No further reason was found.

Joohyun inhaled slowly to calm her nerves. So she really did live before. With trembling hands, she picked her phone up to inform Seulgi about what she had found out.

Bunny Hyun: seulgi? do you have time?

It’s been a little over a month after their first meeting, only a day passed after their first meeting when Seulgi took Joohyun out on a proper date as they walked along the park and then settled on a small hill as they had a picnic under the midnight sky.

After, Seulgi informed Joohyun that she will be visiting her hometown, Ansan to see her family and will stay there for a whole week. Then, she’ll be flying to Italy to auction off some of her portraits, promising that she will be back as soon as she can to take Joohyun out on more dates. The latter gushed internally because goddammit, Seulgi is sweet, funny, witty, gorgeous, kind and did she say funny?

Sigh. Whipped.

She got no reply and thought that Seulgi’s schedule is hectic for today, the younger woman told her she will be having her final exhibit before going back to Seoul in two days to which the older one anticipated her arrival.

Quickly dressing up in her dancing attire consisting of a pair of leggings, running shoes and a simple oversized plain white shirt she headed out to the studio. Apparently, Kim Yerim of K&P Dance Studio has been ecstatic to accept Joohyun, stating that her girlfriend Park Sooyoung was the one who actually chose the older woman and even already sent her performance video to Wendy Son of SM Entertainment.

For the past month, she felt nothing but happiness, satisfaction and fulfillment. She quickly gained new friends in Yerim and Sooyoung, who are actually both younger than her and constantly teased her like crazy. She also met Wendy Son and to say Joohyun was not gushing in excitement upon the popstar’s compliment over her dancing would be a huge lie. She even bragged to Seulgi about meeting the woman, calling her after counting the hours between the timezones.

“Oh you met Wanda? Tell that lazy asshole to come by when I go back to Seoul.”

“You know her? Why didn’t you tell me!?” Joohyun yelled over the phone, Seulgi covering her abused ear.

”You did not ask,” Seulgi chuckled and then the line went dead, signifying that Joohyun was upset but she forgave Seulgi immediately after the taller woman texted her that she bought some souvenirs from Italy for her.

Joohyun replied, asking for photos from Italy but Seulgi adamantly refused to send anything to her.

She entered the studio then began her routine and today, Wendy asked Yerim to create a new choreography for her upcoming music video. Joohyun screamed in joy when Wendy invited her to be one of her back up dancers and even accepted the invitation that she will go on tour with the singer.

About five hours later, a gallon of water, and several small screams of frustration from the mistaken choreography, they finally took a break.

”All right everyone, we all can take a one-hour break, you all did great.” the blonde choreographer announced and then walked to Joohyun who sat on the corner, drinking water.

”You’re getting cranky, I guess it comes with old age,” Yerim poked Joohyun’s cheek and then laughed.

The smaller woman swatted the hand away, rolling her eyes playfully.

Not a day passes by without Yerim and Sooyoung testing her patience but thankfully, the tall lady is not here.

”Baby, quit teasing Joohyun-unnie.” 

Ah, speak of the devil. At least she defended her this time.

”She’s upset because her girlfriend had not replied to her yet.” she added, swinging her arm over Yerim’s shoulder.

Scratch that, of course she’ll side with her girlfriend! Those two devil-children.

”She’s not my girlfriend,” she grumbled with a blush and then sat on the floor of the dance room, the couple continuing their teasing. She forgot to bring lunch today, so she decided that she will just order take out when she goes home in two hours.

They heard a knock on the door of the room before a head poked in.

Seulgi!

Joohyun was shocked to the core.

"Hallo, I'm Seulgi. Is Joohyun here with you?" she greeted and then asked for permissiom to enter which Yerim granted, "Oh you must be Joohyun-unnie's girlfriend, come come!" she hurriedly ushered Seulgi inside, the artist carrying a huge plastic bag.

"I-i'm not- she's n-not m-my-!" Joohyun sputtered, unable to form her words coherently to which the people inside laugh at.

Kai, one of the dancers, had the audacity to make some remarks about Joohyun the ice queen losing her "cool", pun intended.

"I heard you are on your break so I decided to bring something for all of you to munch on," she continued and then handed Yerim the bag.

"Gather up guys! Joohyun-unnie's girlfriend brought us pizza!" Sooyoung called and then bowed to Seulgi in thanks, guffawing at the woman's red cheeks. 

Once all of them are settled and enjoying their food, Joohyun led Seulgi to the corner and they sat on fhe floor in comfortable silence as they ate the pizza she brought.

"I thought you won't be here in two days?" Joohyun inquired.

Seulgi giggled guiltily, "I was supposed to, but the exhibit ended a lot earlier than I thought so I rescheduled my flight to surprise you. So I apologize for not replying, I was in the plane." she scratched her nape.

Joohyun blushed, why does she have to be so perfect?

"It's okay, thank you Seulgi-ya," she reassured.

As if her efforts were not enough to see Joohyun, Seulgi reached for her bag and then presented Joohyun a box the size of her palm. 

"I got this for you while I was taking photos and then I saw this at the display glass in front of the jewellery shop." she avoided making eye contact, suddenly shy.

Joohyun opened the box slowly and gasped at what she saw.

It was a small necklace with a heart pendant! The pendant, as Seulgi said is made out of amethyst.

"Also, I'm sorry I refused to send you photos but I got them printed to stick on an album. I wanted to tell you about my trip in person." she explained.

She almost teared up at the confession and since she can't help it, like the first time they met, she pressed a small kiss on Seulgi's cheek in thanks.

"Oh my gosh, Seulgi-ya! I can't thank you enough!" she gushed as Seulgi gestured for her to turn around so she can put the necklace on her.

"I think another kiss would suffice." she whispered to a reddening ear.

Flirty Seulgi is back y'all.

Joohyun swatted Seulgi's crossed thighs as she jokingly glared to the laughing lady but gave her a kiss anyway.

On the lips.

Seulgi's jaw dropped disbelievingly as she looked at the completely calm and serenely smiling (internally screaming) Joohyun who went back to her pizza as if nothing happened.

Big-mouthed Kai went at it again, "Damn! Joohyun-noona sure is a fan of PDA! Are you sure she really is not your girlfriend? You lovebirds are getting kinda cozy there!" 

"That's it, Kai! I'm breaking your legs!" the bunny-like woman ran after the screaming man.

● ● ● 

As they walked along the streets towards Joohyun's apartment (chivalrous Kang offered to walk her "girlfriend" home), hand in hand, Seulgi told her all about how she almost got fined for using a selfie stick in Milan, not knowing that the device was actually banned in there.

Seulgi waited for Joohyun to finish their practice and sat quietly for the next two hours (patient Kang) giving cheers and praises here and there, the older woman although is not looking at Seulgi, can feel her burning stare on her, making her cheeks heat up. She was flustered to the point where she missed some beats, blaming the fatigue. 

Suddenly, they heard the rumble of thunder and then it began raining cats and dogs. Both not having umbrellas in their possession, Seulgi took the initiative to remove her coat and cover both hers and Joohyun's head as they ran the few blocks away from home.

Finally inside Joohyun's home, the drenched women took turns taking a bath, Joohyun borrowing Seulgi some dry clothes. 

Seulgi could not help but to grin stupidly. First she took a bath on the older woman's personal bathroom, therefore she was able to use Joohyun's toiletries, enjoying the scent of Joohyun's lavender soap. Second, she felt warmth from Joohyun's comfy pajamas and the scent is divine (Joohyun told Seulgi about her tiny obsession over fabric conditioners). Third, Joohyun did not take no for an answer when she demanded -yes, a fun-sized lady demanding a much taller lady- that Seulgi should stay the night given the situation of the rain, it looked like a storm is coming.

Lastly, she felt the most contented as she and Joohyun sat on the sofa, blanket over them and a hot cocoa with marshmallows on the coffee table, Joohyun's head on her shoulder as they cuddled and watched Before Sunrise (Seulgi's favorite movie which she was ecstatic to introduce to Joohyun).

It was now Joohyun's turn to tell Seulgi about what she found out, revealing that they really are a thing in their past life, the dreams that they have are actual memories. They just don't know that such occurrence exists where people dreamt of their past.

After, Joohyun lazily pulled a half-asleep Seulgi to her bedroom and they lie down, facing each other with a few inches of space separating them.

"Good night Hyunnie."

"Good night Seulgi-ya."

● ● ● 

Their plan was foiled.

Seulgi hissed in anger as she rode the horse, Irene tightly clinging to her back.

Their whereabouts had been found out when a drunken fool revealed where the former general and princess resided with his loose tongue and a small bribery of a few golden coins given by a palace guard.

Instead of leaving at daybreak, they fled the village at midnight in a rush and fear of getting caught.

She willed the horse to go faster when she saw the torches of the palace guards several yards behind them, thankfully still not noticing the two women.

This went on for a few hours, the couple not uttering a single word to one another.

Irene sighed a bit in relief upon the view of the ship on the ocean docks, as they were hurriedly ushered to aboard the ship, anchor being pulled up.

"Seize them!" she heard before the man who was helping her aboard the ship dropped heavily in front of her lifelessly, an arrow struck his heart fatally as she screamed in horror.

More arrows were shot in the sky, killing more of the taller woman's men as Seulgi growled, pulling Irene to hide behind some barrels. She instructed the former princess not to go out unless she called to which she refused to obey. She pulled out a dagger hidden inside her hanbok. Not wasting time to argue, they nodded to each other as Seulgi unsheathed her own sword and together, they ran to the small battlefield full of blood, the sounds of clashing metal and screams of dying people.

As Seulgi slashed necks here and there, back pressed on Irene's as the former princess,who had long abandoned being prim and proper, ended lives on her own. She noticed that her men are now overpowering the guards and not too long, they were able to come out victorious. 

She smirked in triumph as they ran to the ship once again, preparing to board when suddenly a single arrow went through the air, perfectly striking Seulgi on the back, the tip reaching her heart. She groaned from the pain and then promptly blacked out, her vision returning with her head on Irene's lap, the small woman trying to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Please hold on, my love! Help is coming," she choked out.

Tears are already streaming down her cheeks and falling on Seulgi's own, her eyes bloodshot as she struggled to cover the rapidly bleeding wound. Seulgi's body felt cold and she knew there was no time for her, so she held Irene's hand to her cheek and then looked her on the eye, with so much fire, gentle warmth and pure love and devotion.

"My wife please, you must go. My men will take you to back to your father," she struggled to say her words, her lungs felt like they are on fire, "I am a dead woman, you see. I can not even feel my body heat and you still have hope." 

Irene furiously shook her head in refusal, sobs wracking her body, "I'd rather die than to live a pointless and wretched life without you!" she fired back.

She reached a hand up to wipe the fears off of Irene's beautiful face as she winced in pain, "I am very fortunate I met you my love, I prayed so hard to the gods that I will find someone who will cherish me devotedly."

Irene's sobs became harder as she denied her wife, "No, Seulgi. It is I who is incedibly lucky that you found me," her body shook as she sniffled.

The woman with striking but now dull monolid eyes with her last dying breath choked out a whisper, "Through all lifetimes, I will find you." 

Seulgi, her general, the love of her life, her wife pulled Irene for a final kiss, cold lips meeting salty trembling ones a her hand clasping Irene's cheek dropped to the ground as she closed her eyes to welcome death.

And Irene thrashed and screamed in agony upon losing her soulmate, her heart breaking into a million pieces, sanity completely leaving her. The guards who had now circled around the princess gave the grieving woman her space as she shook the cold body of her dead wife.

With violently shaking hands, she picked her dagger up and declared, "Through all lifetimes, I will wait for you." and then drove the dagger straight to her heart, as her body dropped in a lifeless heap beside her wife.

The guards were too late to stop her and they had nothing to do but to silently pray for their souls.

The sun had risen to another day. A day less for the waiting of two souls to meet again in another life.

● ● ● 

Joohyun awoke with a start, feeling the weight of Seulgi's arm slung across her waist. Huh, they must have moved seamlessly through the night. The bedside clock showed her it's only 3 AM. Reaching a hand on her forehead she found it drenched in sweat so she carefully removed Seulgi's warm body away from hers, as the hibernating woman groaned at the loss of contact but did not gain consciousness, to trudge towards the kitchen and fetch a glass of water.

She had just witnessed her own gruesome death and it scared her. She hugged herself and tried to calm her beating heart. Fatigue still coursed through her body so she returned to bed after finishing the glass of water. Back turned away from Seulgi she tried to stop her sniffles when she felt the arms of the artist snake their way on her waist and then turning her so her face is against Seulgi's neck, bodies pressed to each other and legs intertwined.

"Shhh, what's wrong?" Seulgi groggily whispered as she ran a hand up and down on Joohyun's back, effectively consoling her.

"I d-dreamed of us again Seulgi-ya. T-this t-time we b-both died!" she cried.

Seulgi frowned, her drowsiness leaving her immediately and then cupped Joohyun's face to bring it up and face her.

"Hey now, we're okay. See? We're both fine," she kissed her forehead, "We may not have the best life before but we will be together just fine without hindrances now alright?" kiss on the nose, a small smile blooming on the brunette's lips, "We did promised each other not even death will part us." 

Joohyun almost forgot that they shared the same dreams, Seulgi reminding her of their past life when they eloped. She nodded, now feeling a lot better as she pulled the bear-like (what? she's soft and gives warm hugs. sue her) woman for a searing kiss. Parting their lips after a few minutes, black orbs met brown ones as both twinkled in delight and adoration.

"Go back to sleep Hyunnie, it's still too early," Seulgi whined like a baby (her baby, lol) and then cocooned themselves with the warm blanket, Joohyun assuming her previous position as they left no space between each other, drifting off to a dreamless sleep in each other's arms.

● ● ●

Seulgi's eyes immediately opened as she patted the space beside her, fingers not meeting anything and then pouted cutely to find only the warm indent of a body on the bed, but no Joohyun. She yawned and then stood up to look for the older woman, finding her in the kitchen, her back turned to her.

She can smell the bacons being cooked, and even saw waffles and orange juice on the table. 

Favorite breakfast cooked by my favorite woman. Life's good, thank lesbian Jesus.

Joohyun, whose hearing is a tad bit bad, did not notice Seulgi not until she felt her arms sneaking and then locking around her waist, therefore backhugging her. She giggled when the woman murmured her complaint of waking up too early but she's already forgiven because she cooked her favorite food.

She carefully moved the strips of bacon to the plate as much as she can with her limited movement, given that Seulgi is still hugging her from behind.

Clingy, I like that.

But she will never tell anyone.

"Seulgi-ya, how are we supposed to eat when you're being such a clingy bear?" she teased.

"I'm not a bear Hyunnie," she scoffed "-but your ears resembles a bunny's," she whisphered throwing out her own playful insult.

"Oh you sure are a bear! Bunny huh? No breakfast for you, young lady." she fired back to which Seulgi quickly apologized, and then guilt-tripping her, "You're gonna let poor me starve? How cruel of you!" she whined.

"But you have to let me go, we can't eat like this," Joohyun said and Seulgi looked at her incredulously as if she is a kid and Joohyun is a bully who took away her lollipop.

They went on and ate breakfast. As they were washing the dishes, Seulgi looked her in the eye seriously.

"Will you be mine?" she timidly whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Joohyun heard it clearly nut wanted to tease her for a bit.

Seulgi repeated the question, louder than a whisper but not louder than her normal tone, her posture shy and cheeks blazing.

"You need to speak louder to be heard, Seulgi-ya," her eyes twinkled in mirth, the artist finally catching up that Joohyun was only playing with her so she crossed her arms and pouted after drying the dishes.

"You're mean," she sulked.

Joohyun dried her hands then turned to Seulgi and then snaked her hands on the back of her neck, Seulgi automatically caging her, arms around the waist, and foreheads together. 

Joohyun bit her lip and smiled so wide her cheeks almost hurt, "I'm not mean," she pecked Seulgi's lips, "I'm yours," she said and then their lips met for a full-blown kiss as the two retreated back to Joohyun's room


	5. The Dancer and Her Lover

Bae Joohyun, 28 and one of the head choreographers of K&P Dance Studio sighed for the nth time tonight.

She glared at her sheepish girlfriend, who was hiding her right hand from the older woman’s vision, chewing her bottom lip and eye contact averted in barely concealed fear. 

Kang Seulgi, 26 had decided to cook dinner for the both of them but only ended up with a burnt pot, broken stove, a cracked tile (she’ll kill her for this) and a bloody injured finger. She planned to suprise her girlfriend who left for work early who looked visibly tired arriving at home, must be one hell of a rough choreography.

She is untalented in cooking as much as Joohyun is helpess in art.

This is why I should stick to just helping.

The smaller woman uncrossed her arms and seized the tapping of her foot then approached the guilty looking girl before grasping her right arm to look at the wound closely. She pulled Seulgi to the sink and washed her hands before retrieving the first-aid kit.

They sat on the living room silently, Joohyun attending to the now sanitized cut. Seulgi did not even tell Joohyun that she got hurt so it’s either Seulgi really is bad at hiding her emotions or Joohyun really just knew her that well.

“What did you do now Seulgi-ya?”

”I’m sorry! It’s just so difficult to cook homemade tteokbokki, I wanted to surprise you by cooking your favorite,” her bottom lip jutted out. 

Joohyun awe’d at the sight and almost forgave her girlfriend on the spot. Almost. A year already passed by quickly and Seulgi never stopped giving Joohyun surprises every now and then.

”What about my kitchen, hm?”

”I promise I will replace and get everything fixed first thing in the morning!” she nervously said but Joohyun shushed her.

”It’s okay baby, I got it. Just please leave my kitchen alone if I’m not in it okay? I do appreciate that you wanted to cook tteokbokki for me but I am not in the mood for it right now. How about we order some take out?” she offered to which Seulgi enthusiastically agreed to.

Two months into the relationship, the two were busy but had never forgotten to make time for each other, facetiming and then sending texts here and there. Both were travelling overseas, Joohyun on tour with Wendy and Seulgi auctioning off pieces with Jaemin. Her career and fame skyrocketed ever since she and Joohyun became a thing, the buyers often claiming that the tinge of gloominess in each of her painting had now vanished.

Irene is still not up for sale though.

Four months in, Joohyun introduced Seulgi to her umma. Seulgi gaped upon meeting the lady with the spitting image of Joohyun, and by chance her younger sister Suji was also home for the week. Seulgi blushed as she heard the accountant curse life a sailor to which Joohyun reprimanded every time. It’s safe to say that they liked Seulgi when her girlfriend’s umma talked to Seulgi privately and gave her blessing to their relationship.

A month later, it was Seulgi’s turn to introduce Joohyun to her parents. She could feel Joohyun’s nervousness and she squeezed her hand reassuringly. All of the dancer’s worries vanished when the front door of Kang’s residence burst open, revealing Daniel with their parents who warmly greeted and hugged Joohyun first before their actual daughter. They enjoyed the rest of the night, messing with Seulgi as they showed Joohyun her baby pictures and told her embarrassing childhood stories much to the artist’s chagrin. Turns out, it did not take long before her appa, right in front of Seulgi’s chicken, declared that they loved Joohyun more than her. She threatened to not visit them for half a year, upset that she is now only on the number two spot in their hearts, her parents brushing it off with a laugh.

At the sixth month, Seulgi asked Joohyun to move in with her and she felt even happier seeing the pink-colored toothbrush beside her yellow one. It’s endearing to see her (now Joohyun’s) kitchen so lively and often smelled of home cooked meals she usually goes home to, the living room with a new loveseat couch and fluffy throw pillows, the additional furniture, picture frames displayed, wall decors and her bed. Seulgi loved sleeping in her bed, but she definitely loved it a little bit more when she gets to sleep in the arms of her beloved.

Now, they are a little bit past one year and both still experienced butterflies in their stomach like it is still day one.

And Seulgi is ready. Her jean pocket felt light she pocketed something that weighs a ton but it is only a ring. An engagement ring. She had bought this a week ago while she was in Paris (she still never got rid of her habit of not sending Joohyun any photos), the 18 carat silver ring with a small 4 carat diamond took her attention. She carefully pondered whether she was ready and then purchased with a great anticipation.

Her plan was to surprise Joohyun by cooking tteokbokki as a step one, watch a movie and then propose to her. It seems kind of ridiculous that it was not even fancy or romantic but Joohyun prefered it more than fancy and luxurious stuff, claiming that Seulgi is more than enough to keep her satisfied.

Planned ruined.

So they sat on the living room, eating the take out before Seulgi decided to drop the bomb.

”So,” she cleared her throat to catch Joohyun’s attention, the two sitting crossed legged across each other “I have been thinking about this for a while now,” she nervously pulled the box and revealed it to Joohyun who gasped, tears welling up.

”Bae Joohyun, for the past year, you made me happier than I did my whole life, I know our relationship is far from perfect, given that I’m always jealous and we fight sometimes but you still forgive your dumb girlfriend. I want spend the rest of all of my waking days with you and I love you so much,” she finished the small speech.

”Joohyun, will you do the honor of being my wife?” she opened the box and offered it to Joohyun whose hands are now trembling, covering her mouth.

She promptly stood up which shocked Seulgi.

”Wait here,” Joohyun dashed to their room and quickly opened her closet to get something.

Seulgi was left dumbfounded on the living room, hands still not moving from their position.

Then, in a flash Joohyun was back in front of her, tears now streaming down her cheeks as she knelt in front of Seulgi. In her hand, lay a small box too.

The monolid woman’s eyes widened upon the realization.

With hands trembling, Joohyun opened the box too and choked out her own speech.

”Seulgi, you gave life to my world and I can never thank you enough for this. I want to have kids, scold them as teenagers, and to grow old with you. I love you and I will never, ever leave you, not even death can separate us,”

”Will you be my wife?” she asked, and at this point, Seulgi is crying also, as she tried hard not to wail in happiness.

”Together, yes? On three.” she said.

”One, two , three.”

”Yes!” they yelled in unison, Seulgi slipping her ring on Joohyun’s ring finger and the latter, vice versa.

After celebrating the couple’s engagement in their bedroom (they still have not told anyone, too lazy to entertain questions for now), Joohyun fell asleep first surprisingly, and Seulgi pulled her fiancée to her chest impossibly closer to whisper on her ear.

”I’m so glad I found you.”


End file.
